


Prose

by KuroNeko414



Series: caesura [4]
Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Best Friends, Emotions, Friendship/Love, Gen, Might be platonic or romantic, Poetry, aching, depends on what I'm feeling when I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNeko414/pseuds/KuroNeko414
Summary: Just some twosetviolin inspired poetry because I'm an absolute sucker for their friendship and it always blows my mind how two people can be so perfect for each other platonically or otherwise.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: caesura [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932196
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. TwoSet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November 11 2020 // Platonic

* * *

> Look at them  
>  Soft looks in bright eyes  
>  Shared smiles, raucous laughter  
>  And violin playing
> 
>   
>  They've traveled the world together  
>  Bought bubble tea, played duets, performed all over  
>  "Two dudes that didn't practice enough"  
>  Serious about music but not themselves
> 
>   
>  Together  
>  Doesn't it make you ache?  
>  Together  
>  For 14 years and counting  
>  Together
> 
>   
>  Bow and violin  
>  Parts in a piece  
>  Milk tea and pearls  
>  Matching socks
> 
>   
>  TwoSet

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really changed my view on friendship you know? They built a dream together, they lived together, worked together, they did almost everything together. It just gives such an ache in my chest for something like theirs, but man that's a lot of effort too. Believing in themselves, sticking through everything. Frick ima be writing another one very soon probably bc I think too much about them. I didn't know I can fall in love with strangers this much.


	2. Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intimate touches
> 
> November 12 2020 // Platonic

> Weight pressed on him, a chin rests on his shoulder  
> Acne-dotted face close, in his space  
> As it should be
> 
>   
> "Our fingers our touching!"  
> They cringe, conscious of the closeness, two hands on one violin, two awkward hands on one bow  
> Portraying something wrong
> 
>   
> Intimacy isn't like _that_
> 
>   
> They pass off instruments to one another  
> Slight infinitesimally small grazes  
> It doesn't send fire, or tingling electricity
> 
>   
> It feels like home  
> Warmth spreading from finger to finger  
> Bumping feet  
> "Our toes love each other"
> 
>   
> Arms pressed together  
> Soft hair resting on his shoulder, asleep  
> Mouth slightly open, probably drooling  
> He sleeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Physical affection is my weakness. Anyways, the way they brush hands in some videos? Yes. The way they really did Sophie oui oui dirty in Germany and really held each others shoulder while Sophie was in between them? Yes. Them holding hands in the Two Boys One Violin video as if it was so natural, even if only for a moment? Edwina petting Brett while Brett twirled the wig with his fingers for one of their shows? Them waltzing and Eddy unnecessarily putting his hand under Brett's flannel? Their very emotional hug when they got the 50k kickstarter goal? Them on a bench with their arms on each other's shoulder in the why musicians are happier video? I could go on and on and on about how I'm a damn sucker. See you next time I'm filled with an overwhelming ache once again.


	3. Hand Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> growth
> 
> November 14 2020 // Platonic

> I press my hand to yours  
> Comparing the size  
> Like all musicians do
> 
>   
> And I wonder  
> When did you grow this much?  
> Now I'm smaller than you
> 
>   
> But that's fine, of course  
> That doesn't matter  
> We're always equal anyways
> 
>   
> All that matters  
> Is we're in this together  
> Til the end of our days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short, sometimes the words just doesn't flow as well as I want them to but i like to share what i had anyways  
> i like their dynamic like _a lot_ if you haven't noticed already. And i guess rn it's easier for me to write this in Brett's pov bc im the older (and shorter) between me and my best friend too  
> but ya, hope you like


	4. Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the development of everything i guess
> 
> November 14 2020 // Platonic

> Isn't it amazing?  
> We met in maths tutoring, and though  
> we're tired of telling the story
> 
>   
> It's amazing  
> We both play violin, and then  
> eventually went to university
> 
>   
> And then just because we were bored  
> And we had a dream to share with the world
> 
>   
> We made TwoSet Violin  
> And we made covers  
> Then we made skits and all sorts of videos
> 
>   
> Now we got merch, and memes, and lots of people  
> Partaking in this dream that we shared
> 
>   
> It's amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of a melody playing in my head while writing this, but it's kinda choppy and incomplete and im not very good at making words flow without rhyme yet bc i like rhyming. but yea im always always in awe of how things developed. if they didn't talk to each other in that maths tutoring class, if they didn't meet again the next day... if they deviated with maybe just one or two different actions, there may be no twosetviolin today. What if Eddy didn't go against his mom and ended up being a doctor or what if they didn't go through with the crazy idea of the kickstarter? i have way too many feelings i cant put into words dammit im just word vomiting here now.. hope ya like  
> Also frick my fingers are getting so cold


	5. kickstarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their busking kickstarter for the world tour
> 
> November 14 2020 // Platonic

> We take to busk in the streets  
> To fuel this dream to go around the world  
> And it's tiring and it's scary and I'm hungry  
> But you're there right beside me
> 
>   
> So we play endlessly everyday  
> Our fans donate to our cause  
> And within 5 days  
> We reached our goal of 50k
> 
>   
> Can you believe it?  
> I couldn't believe it
> 
>   
> "I love you Eddy"--
> 
>   
> "I love you, too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen that pretty emotional video of them hitting 50k, Eddy going to hug Brett, Brett patting Eddy and telling him I love you as Eddy sobs and says I love you back, idk what to tell you honestly. I wasn't yet a fan in 2017, no idea what I was doing but it was middle school and I haven't discovered them but they were going through such a big milestone. It's mind-blowing and I can't possibly put into words how they felt at that time bc it was surely overwhelming but man. I swear everything they do makes me emotional somehow. They could just look and grin at each other and I'd be like _oh, oh my,, frI,ck my hEart_  
>  Hope you enjoy the triple update and just me being emotional in the end chapter notes, as one does


	6. do you understand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by tsvtwt's commentary on eddy's loving looks, guess i'm also doing lapslock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 5 2020 // Either

> i look at you and wonder, " do you understand? "
> 
> i love your smile; oh so bright and glowing,  
>  i feel like I'm on top of the world when you smile bc of me.  
>  it brings me warmth, and i smile back.  
>  do you understand?
> 
> i love your nose; deserving of so many boops.  
>  i said it before, you look just like a greek god.  
>  i wish i can make a statue of you, but my hands aren't made for chiseling marble.  
>  these callouses are made for strings on the violin, singing from right beside you.  
>  can you hear me?
> 
> i love your eyes; your eyesight had always been bad,  
>  i barely ever see you without glasses.  
>  i see myself in them when i look at you and you look back at me,  
>  and i wonder: can you see me clearly, like i see you?
> 
> i love your everything, really.  
>  i love your passion for music, your determination,  
>  your will to prove everyone wrong.  
>  your persistence, your presence, people can't help but look.  
>  i can't help but look.  
>  you're unstoppable, independent.
> 
> and yet you're soft.  
>  you play violin for kangaroos in the zoo,  
>  take me out for bbt when i'm down, fuss over me when i get stressed.  
>  you know me, and you understand me.
> 
> so i'll stay here with you, for as long as you need me to.  
>  i'll take care of you, if you would let me.  
>  i'll crack the dumbest dad jokes, i'll take care of the finances,  
>  i'll bring you bbt.
> 
> do you understand?  
>  can you see it in my eyes?
> 
> i love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on twitter  
> https://twitter.com/twosetmerp/status/1335472375517728768?s=20


	7. ablaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's alright to take a break
> 
> December 12 2020 // Romantic

> Come here, my love, crawl into my arms  
> You've done so much for this, for us  
> You set yourself ablaze in your passion,  
> Walking through the fire as though untouched
> 
>   
> You're amazing, you know that?  
> Brazen and bold, always pushing through  
> But love, you're not invulnerable,  
> You're not indestructible, though you wish
> 
>   
> I'm sorry I couldn't see you right away  
> You're too good at this, at being strong  
> You're too good at hiding, and I think it's time  
> Let me be strong for the both of us now
> 
>   
> My love, come here, and let the steam off  
> You're safe here in my arms, let yourself rest  
> Allow yourself to be extinguished and your bruises be tended to  
> Allow me to hold you, it's alright to rest
> 
>   
> Don't let yourself burn out in your blazing fire  
> Don't run your fuel too fast too early  
> Take your time to collect yourself  
> Let's take our time to collect ourselves
> 
>   
> And when you've once again found your spark  
> And when you have enough fuel to raise the temperature  
> Let yourself burn, dance in our passion  
> Let there be light, let it be ablaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god they finally decided to take a break, I couldn't believe they hadn't taken an actual break for five years, they really deserved it. It's good to take a break guys!!! Can't give your all if you're empty, take care of yourselves. Drink water, get a proper amount of sleep, always eat something! Even something small like crackers or little fruits! Let your body rest, it's trying its best to keep you alive. Hope y'all are well <3  
> (and yeah the advice applies to myself as well hehe)


End file.
